don't threaten me with a good time
by ohmytheon
Summary: (Sequel to "There's Something About Bakugou".) After months of figuring out where they stand with their unusual and new relationship, Uraraka couldn't be happier with Bakugou and Kirishima. Of course, after a night of celebrating a friend's birthday, they're all equally determined to prove each other wrong in the most shameless of ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** YEEEEEEEEEAH. I can't believe I'm writing this. I'll send you all a postcard from hell. Also, I can't believe I thought I could keep this a one-shot. There was just too much I wanted to talk about concerning the Kirikacchako relationship and how things have been since they started whatever they have. Turned out I had a lot of feelings over it. So yeah, this first half is mostly fluff. The second half is going to be where the action is at. I might change this to "explicit" depending on how it goes. So if you want just the fluff, then stick with chapter one. If you want the RIDICULOUS and SHAMELESS smut, then move on to the second chapter when I post it. I'm ecstatic that people are digging this ship!

* * *

It started out as a relatively innocent night. Kaminari's birthday was something that none of them could miss. Sure, they all had separate lives of their own and many had moved away to pursue their hero careers, but birthdays were something sacred. It was a time that they all did their best to get together on, a little reminder of the good ole days. Kaminari was big on going all out and they usually suffered for it the next day, but there was no way that they were going to bail on him, not even Bakugou.

They'd made sure to work hard during the day at their respective jobs and get the next day off because there was also no way in hell any of them were going to be good to work the day after.

All three of them getting a full day off was hard. Bakugou put in hours like he was meaning to get his own hero agency any time now. Uraraka was often torn between daring rescue missions that pulled her out of the city at a moment's notice and also villain fights in the city. The hero agency that Kirishima worked at was forty-five minutes away and he was often in some brutal takedowns. They did what they could to spend time together and it was usually good enough, but having tomorrow off was special, so they weren't about to squander the night.

Seeing as how the bar Kaminari had chosen was closest to Bakugou's place, Uraraka had decided to do most of her getting ready there. She'd made sure to pack her outfit and makeup kit before leaving for work this morning so that she could go directly to his place. Bakugou had still been working on some paperwork when she'd clocked out, so he'd given her his key to let herself in.

By the time she'd made it to his place, Uraraka was still buzzing anxiously over the fact that he had casually given her the key to his apartment, his sanctuary. She hopped in the shower, which was much nicer than hers, and used his shampoo since she'd forgot to pack her own. So what if she smelled like Bakugou? It wasn't like either he or Kirishima would mind.

Sometimes, Uraraka forgot just how...unusual her life had become in the past few months. Ever since Bakugou had been hit by that lust quirk and she, Kirishima, and Bakugou had all come to realize some very interesting things about one another, life had evolved into something both spectacular and strange. Not in a bad way though. Things were brighter. She felt more. She was _happy_. Oh, sure, she'd been happy before, but this was like "the sun is always shining and the birds are always singing" kind of happy.

That wasn't to say there hadn't been any bumps or awkward moments. Uraraka could not deny having a jealous streak here and there. The nights that Bakugou and Kirishima got to spend together when she was stuck at work or otherwise busy had been sour for her at first. It had humiliated her and she'd even worried that she wasn't cut out for whatever they were trying to do until she'd buckled down and talked with Kirishima about it and he had copped to feeling the same way.

Strangely enough, it had been Bakugou who had helped them get over it. It turned out that he had never once felt jealous over Uraraka and Kirishima spending time together without him. Instead it had helped put him at ease that he wasn't being a selfish jerk or demanding too much of them. It had been surprising since Bakugou was admittedly the type that demanded attention the most in everything he did.

Also, while her feelings for Bakugou had been quite solid in the beginning, things with Kirishima had been a little different. Whatever they had now had come slowly as they'd found their footing with one another. He could be just as energetic and stubborn as Bakugou, but his enthusiasm was different. He was brighter, in a sense, and much easier to deal with. He had more of an easygoing nature so there was a natural push and pull with him instead of the lots of pushing she had to do with Bakugou sometimes.

Things had developed with Kirishima naturally though. She couldn't imagine her world without him being such an integral part of it. Not just in a romantic way, but as a friend as well. They'd always been good friends, if only because the both of them excelled in making friends with people outside of their group through their positive nature, but they were much closer now and she couldn't be happier about it. Who knew Bakugou of all people would have brought them together?

Or well, it had kind of been that villain with the lust quirk.

When they had finally caught him, it had been a real struggle not to laugh. That guy really had changed all their lives, but it wasn't like she could walk up up to him and say, " _Hey, thanks for getting me two boyfriends!"_ or anything like that. Whatever the three of them had together, they'd kept it private. Sure, Uraraka kind of felt bad about not telling Tsu, but they were still figuring things out and Bakugou, for as loud and flashy as he was as a hero, was an intensely private person. This was theirs and he didn't want anyone butted their heads into their business.

Honestly, Uraraka thought that Bakugou just liked the idea of having both her and Kirishima to himself.

With the shower done, she set to getting ready. She may have gone a little further in her normal dressing up than usual, opting for a matching set of undergarments. The black bra and underwear fit her nicely and accentuated her curves more. Honestly though, the big deal was that she was matching. Normally she didn't pay attention to what bra and underwear she wore, but then Bakugou liked to point them out and she was being forced to actually consider what she put on under her clothes.

It was easier to put makeup on before the constraints of the dress she'd picked out. Of course it wasn't scandalous by any means, but it was a little _more_ than usual. She wanted to look good! It wasn't very often that she got to dress up and she'd actually pulled in extra money in the past few months, so she'd allowed herself to splurge on an outfit that was on the high end of the clearance section. A simple above the knee black dress with two white stripes around the bottom that hung off the shoulders and cinched at her waist. It was _cute_.

Uraraka never went all out with her makeup, but in her haste to finish so she could put on her dress and stop standing around in her undergarments, she dropped the lip stain and it clattered noisily on the ground before rolling away from her. "Shit, of course." It rolled all the way to the shower and she shuffled over there, bending down the pick it up.

Of course, in that exact moment, Bakugou had shown up, hearing her music in the bathroom, and decided to greet her in the most inappropriate way by grabbing her by the hips and slamming her ass back against him. She yelped and jumped up, nearly banging the back of her head against him, but he cackled and let go of her so she could spin around and shove a hand against his chest.

"That wasn't funny!" Uraraka exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Shouldn't have had your music on so loud or you would've heard me knocking," Bakugou replied cheekily.

She glowered at him halfheartedly and then turned back to the mirror to finish her makeup, trying hard not to blush over the fact that she was standing around in her undergarments and he was just there. It was difficult for her though. Neither Bakugou nor Kirishima had any issues walking around in their boxers at any given hour of the day. It was unseemly and rude and drove her mad. On more than one occasion, Bakugou had walked out of the shower with nothing on, not even a towel, which had sent even Kirishima into a coughing fit.

Not that she didn't have their confidence or anything (she didn't, not in that respect at least), but Uraraka had always been more modest. She could still remember the horror she'd felt upon putting her hero costume on for the first time. She should've been more specific on it. They'd made it so damn tight. Even now, though she'd made adjustments on her costume, it still clung to her figure. She was trying to be braver about things like that or at least more comfortable, but it was a work in progress.

Bakugou slipped his arms around her waist and tucked his face into the crook of her neck. "Do we really need to go out?"

"Yes, we do," Uraraka told him, determined to not get distracted by the feel of his hard body pressed against her back or the way he was nipping at her neck. Somehow, she managed to put the lip stain on even as his hands slid over her bare stomach. There was still what she considered pudge there. She had been terrified that Bakugou or even Kirishima would be displeased with it since they were seemingly made of solid muscle, both it had never occurred to Kirishima that it was a big deal and Bakugou was fanatical about how soft she was in his hands.

"We could have a little fun beforehand," Bakugou pointed out, his hands going up further to cup her breasts. "Who the fuck did you go shopping with to get this?"

Of course he recognized that she hadn't worn it before.

Uraraka sternly slapped his hands away. "Not unless you want to be late and leave Kirishima waiting for us." She turned around in his arms again and began to shove him towards the shower like a dog that had gotten into a puddle of mud. "Now take a shower and get ready."

Bakugou smirked. "Someone's in a bossy mood tonight."

"You know you like it," Uraraka replied dismissively as she walked out of the bathroom.

She heard the shower start as she shut the door. He should be pleased that she had taken a quick shower, so that he'd have more hot water. His showers were akin to bathing in lava. Picking her dress up off the bed where she'd laid it out, she stepped and wiggled into it. She had tried to sexily slide into her clothes before like actresses did the movies. It had...not ended well. Thank everything she'd tried it at home by herself first before attempting it in front of the boys. Not even Kirishima would be able to hold back from teasing her over that.

It didn't take long for Bakugou to get ready. Uraraka sat on the couch texting Tsu and Mina while waiting for him. He was wearing snug black jeans and a t-shirt that was loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to make his muscles noticeable. It made her feel a little silly for being overdressed, but then his red eyes roved over her like fire and her breath hitched in her chest. She uncrossed her legs and he licked his lips. Blush tinged her cheeks.

"You're so shameless," Uraraka scolded teasingly as she stood up and smoothed the bottom of her dress.

It was a nice enough night where they could walk to the bar, figuring that they could take a cab back if they drank too much and were feeling lazy. Bakugou had gotten comfortable enough where she could hold his hand in public sometimes. He was flustered half the time and had to constantly wipe his palms in concern that they might ignite, but after brushing hands a few times, he'd snatch her hand and pull her close to him.

The thing about both of them was that they had to be careful holding hands, if only because of their quirks. Sure, Bakugou didn't mind suddenly finding himself floating without gravity, but he did not want to hurt her with an explosion. It was something Kirishima never had to consider. He'd been caught off guard the first time Uraraka had accidentally floated him when they'd been goofing around at the pool at his apartment complex, but not angry, and he was used to Bakugou's quirk, like he knew right when Bakugou might explode so he could harden to protect himself.

When they were about a block from the bar, Bakugou jerked his hand out of her grip, as if she was the one with hot and sweaty hands. She rolled her eyes, but didn't complain or pout. They couldn't exactly keep things a secret if they walked into a bar holding hands. It was hard enough seeing Kirishima and not tackling him on the spot. She hadn't seen him in over four days because of their conflicting work schedules. She _missed_ him. The fact that she did miss him made her feel giddy and silly too.

As soon as they walked into the bar, a few feet apart to make it seem reasonable, Kaminari spotted them from his seat on top of the bar and shouted, "Bakugou! Uraraka! The two lost loves of my life!"

Uraraka leaned in to ask Bakugou, "Is he drunk already?" but Bakugou just shook his head and gritted his teeth as he allowed Kaminari to pull him into a hug, still sitting on the bar. He jumped down so that he could pick Uraraka up and spin her around in a hug while she laughed. "When did you start drinking?"

"I haven't," Kaminari said cheerfully. "I just missed you all."

It turned out that they had arrived right on time, as other people began to flood in just a minute after them, successfully distracting Kaminari from the fact that they'd arrived at the same time. Deku and Todoroki showed up on some ten minutes later, Deku apologizing for being late, Todoroki completely oblivious that they were. Maybe she was standing too close to Bakugou, but there was a knowing smile on Deku's face when they connected eyes and she couldn't help but blush.

Predictably, Bakugou took issue with it. "I bet he thinks he knows everything," he grumbled while holding onto his beer tightly.

"Oh calm down," Uraraka harrumphed, nudging him in the side with her elbow. He did it right back to her and she couldn't stop the smile if she tried.

Out of all their friends, Deku was the only one that more or less knew what was going on. He had even promised not to tell Todoroki, which was saying something, since they told each other absolutely everything. After all, it had been with his help that Bakugou had been able to kick the effects of that lust quirk so fast. His mere presence had cancelled it out. He didn't lord his help over Bakugou any, but that didn't stop Bakugou from thinking it. Not that it mattered. Things had worked out better than expected in the end for all of them.

Uraraka greeted Deku and Todoroki like family while Bakugou stood irritably at her side. Luckily for all of them, neither boy took offense. In fact, Deku appeared amused, even offering to buy them a round. Bakugou couldn't turn that down and a round turned into a competitive shot for them while Uraraka and Todoroki opted for a simple cocktail. Those two would never fully get over their rivalry, but at least it wasn't violent anymore. She didn't want to have to kick Bakugou's ass for real.

Around an hour into the party, Kirishima finally showed up, a sheepish look on his face and a present in his hand. Kaminari was ecstatic and thankfully not drunk yet. Uraraka caught the heated look in Bakugou's eyes as Kirishima made his way through the crowd toward them. He was being patient for once, staying still and biding his time, but she knew it wouldn't last long. He was an explosion waiting to happen.

Uraraka sighed into her drink. "Just go to the bathroom and make out with him already." Apparently, her astute observation pissed Bakugou off because he shot her a glare and she shrugged her shoulders. Finally, Kirishima stood in front of them and she beamed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in close for a hug. "It took you long enough!"

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic," Kirishima explained. Bakugou snorted, his arms folded firmly across his chest, no intentions of giving a hug in public noted. "So boring, I know. A villain takedown would have been way cooler."

"Next time, call when you're gonna be late," Bakugou said. "We could've done something to take up the time."

Kirishima grinned. "Who's to say I didn't call so you wouldn't leave me out?"

Bakugou scowled and chugged the rest of his drink. "Asshole." He grabbed Kirishima by the shoulder, turning him around, and shoved him in the direction of the bar so they could get drinks together.

With the boys gone to do their own thing and mingle with their old crew, Uraraka found Tsu and Momo. Standing next to Momo made Uraraka a little feel better about how much effort she'd put into her outfit, if only because Momo was wearing an absolutely stunning dress.

"You look fantastic, Momo!" Uraraka greeted. "Did you make it yourself?"

Momo's cheeks turned pink, holding a flute of champagne in her hands delicately, and nodded her head. "It's not that big of a deal, just a little hobby to take the edge off hero work. I was worried that it might be too much, but…"

"No, I love it," Uraraka insisted. "Next time I need a dress, I'm hitting you up."

"Really?" Momo smiled brightly. "I would love to make something for you!"

Even though Momo was the smartest person that Uraraka had ever known, she understood Momo's nervousness. They were all a lot more confident in themselves than when they'd first gone to U.A. and had grown in their own ways, as both people and heroes. Momo was plenty more confident in herself as a hero, but something as simple as fashion design was different. It was more personal. Uraraka had felt the same way about her body and her place with Bakugou and Kirishima. It was just something that they had to work to get over in time.

"You seem awfully close with Bakugou these days, Ochako," Tsu pointed out, going straight the point as usual. It didn't matter what Uraraka did; she knew that she was going to blush. "Have you two been hanging out?"

Uraraka laughed and it sounded awkward even to her ears. "Oh, you know, we've been pulling a lot of late night shifts. He's relentless." Thank gods the boys weren't around. She didn't think Tsu or Momo would catch the double entendre, but they would. "It's nice though! I actually got a raise last month and moved up five spots in the hero ranking."

"Wow, congratulations!" Momo exclaimed. "I guess working with Bakugou has its perks."

They didn't know the half of it. Uraraka somehow managed to keep a straight face. She didn't like omitting things about her life from Tsu, but she wasn't going to talk about it until Bakugou and Kirishima were comfortable with it. She thought Kirishima was okay with telling people, but Bakugou was still against it. Not that he was embarrassed or anything. He just didn't like people being in his business. Uraraka felt the same way honestly. She liked having something that was only hers.

"He's moving up the ranks fast next to Todoroki and Midoriya," Momo pointed out.

Tsu tapped her chin thoughtfully. "They're probably racing to see who opens up their own pro hero agency first." While it was always something of a dream for heroes, it wasn't really one that Uraraka was considering. Becoming the top hero had never been her main goal. It didn't seem to be Kirishima's either. They'd leave that to Bakugou, who would probably try to convince them to work for him if he did. He did like all his eggs in one basket. "It's nice that Midoriya and Todoroki can still be competitive with each other while being in a relationship. It's really helped both of their ambitions instead of hindering them."

"I think it's sweet," Uraraka said.

It had been one of Deku's concerns when he and Todoroki had got together two years ago - that their positions as heroes would get in between them. Both of them were aiming for the top, after all, for their own reasons. He cared about Todoroki a lot, but he also had his own goals that he had to accomplish first. Instead, they managed to push and compliment each other. Uraraka could understand it. Bakugou had pushed her forward when they were just coworkers, but it seemed to double now. It wasn't that he thought she needed to improve; it was that he knew she and Kirishima were capable of more and he wanted it for them as much as he wanted it for himself.

"Alright, girls!" Mina shouted excitedly as she bounded over towards them, very clearly a little buzzed. "Enough with the chit chat. It's time to dance!" She snatched Uraraka by the wrist and tugged her onto the dance floor, nearly making her yelp and spill her drink. "Let's show everyone how to have fun!"

Normally, Uraraka waited until she had a little more alcohol in her system before she had the confidence to dance. It was strange how she could face multiple villains head on and jump into a burning building, but shaking her ass on a dimly lit floor to music with a bunch of strangers made her balk. However, she wasn't going to do that tonight. She was going to go out there and have a fun time with her friends.

When Uraraka began to dance like there was no tomorrow and she didn't care if anyone was watching, Mina damn near shrieked with laughter. "Get it, girl, woo!" They held each other's free hands and raised them in the air as they danced. Neither one of them was doing anything spectacular, just bopping to the music. Uraraka knew that Mina was a much better dancer than she was playing at right now, but it didn't matter. They were just being silly.

It wasn't long before the birthday boy joined them, hopping around with drinks in both hands, and both girls cheered him on. After that, others followed them onto the dancefloor. Tsu, Momo, Sero, Hagakure, and even Iida, who might have danced worse than her but was at least enthusiastic about it. They bounced around to the music together, laughing bubbling out of Uraraka's mouth unbidden. Deku came out too and the two of them danced sillily together in a way that would've had her blushing before but now her cheeks only flushed from the effort.

When she caught eyes with Bakugou, she waved her hand at him, but he merely folded his arms across his chest and shot her a scowl. No way was he stepping on that dance floor. She huffed, coming to a stop and putting her hands on her hips. He shook his head. She tapped a foot on the ground. He picked up his drink and took the most aggressive gulp she'd ever seen. It was a no-win situation.

Kirishima came up next to him from the bathroom, caught sight of the two of them, and shoved his drink into Bakugou's empty hand with a laugh before making his way towards her. Sliding behind her, he put his hands on her hips and propped his chin on her shoulder, speaking into her ear, "Why don't we show Bakugou what he's missing out on, huh?" His hands gripped her snugly and she leaned back into him, swaying to the music, a grin on her lips. The heat in Bakugou's eyes tripled and his scowl deepened. Kirishima gave a throaty laugh.

It must have been too much for Bakugou because he slammed Kirishima's drink back and then stomped towards the pool tables where Todoroki, Ojiro, and Tokoyami had gone. If Bakugou was willingly going to the area of the bar where Todoroki was, then he was deeply bothered. Uraraka couldn't help but giggle and she turned around to face Kirishima. She felt so warm and happy. Part of it was the alcohol, sure, and the feeling that came from being around good friends, but another part was just them.

"I'm gonna order some food," Kirishima told her after the song was over. "Have some fun with the girls." She nodded her head and caught herself leaning into him at the last second. He noticed him and a sharp grin spread across his face. It had just come so naturally to her. He leaned in close, his mouth close enough to her ear to nibble on it. "You look great, by the way, although Bakugou said you had something even better on underneath."

Uraraka shoved him away playfully. "Go get your food!"

"Oh, someone's in a bossy mood tonight," Kirishima joked before sauntering towards the bar.

Rolling her eyes, Uraraka joined back up with the girls, who were trying to decide whether to keep dancing. In the end, it turned out that they were all out of drinks, so they decided to freshen up in the bathroom, get another round, and then take a short break. It had been so long since she'd had an outing like this. It was easy to get swept away by it and she let the easygoing flow take over. She'd missed her girl friends. As heroes, they were always working, so she didn't get to see them nearly as much as she would've liked.

At some point, Sato brought out a cake and everyone gathered around a table so they could sing Kaminari "happy birthday" and let him blow out the candles that Todoroki had lit. (Bakugou had been about to give it a go, but Kirishima had stopped him at the last second. They wanted the cake to still exist, after all.) As Kaminari opened his presents, Uraraka sat comfortably in between Tsu and Iida, like their U.A. days, back before she had started to become more involved in Bakugou's world too.

It was a great night. Uraraka felt so at ease and happy. It was more than just contentment. She hadn't realized that being happy in one aspect of her life would help her flourish in others as well. It bolstered her confidence by tenfold, this pure joy and excitement. There would be bad days - there would be moments that she would have to work through and would hate - but if she could hold onto this memory, this feeling, then it would be worth it.

They sat at a group of tables, snacking on the various food that people had ordered from the bar. Uraraka reached over to pick at what Kirishima had ordered, snatching her had back before Kirishima could swat her hand. She gave him a cheeky as she ate the food. Bakugou scoffed in his seat next to the redhead, but then ate some of his food as well.

A comically betrayed look crossed Kirishima's face as he exclaimed, "Order your own food, you fiends!"

Uraraka laughed as the two boys bickered. Yeah, it was worth it. She could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** I'm going to hell and I'm taking all of you with me. I can't fucking believe that I wrote this. Holy shit. This is a very explicit chapter! Don't read if you don't like smut!

* * *

The night was slowly coming to an end, but they had all decided to give it one more go on the dance floor. Once again, Bakugou stood to the side, drinking water, while Uraraka danced around like a fool with her friends. She tried to wave him over multiple times as discreetly as she could, but he either ignored her or stared her down with a fierce intensity that spoke of payback for her outrageous behavior. He was so silly sometimes, but then, if he had come out on the dance floor, she probably would've had a heart attack.

Hands slid on her hips, pulling her back against someone's chest. At first, Uraraka thought it was Kirishima and she opened her mouth to playfully admonish him, but when she glanced back, she was surprised to not recognize the guy. It wasn't even one of her friends! Even though she was warm already from the alcohol and the dancing, heat flooded her cheeks. She'd been touched much more intimately before, but never by a stranger.

Not wanting to cause a scene, she tried to politely pull away, reaching out to grab Mina's hands like she wanted to dance with her friend, but then the guy tugged on her harder and grinded up against her. Uraraka huffed. It wouldn't be that difficult to get him to let go of her. All she had to do was grab hold of his pinky and bend it back in the way Gunhead had taught her ages ago or even just tap him and float him to the ceiling. He really shouldn't be grabbing unsuspecting women he didn't know like this!

However, before she could do anything, the guy was violently jerked away from her. Uraraka knew it was Bakugou, who never appeared jealous of Kirishima but would fly off the handle whenever anyone else hit on her, especially other pro heroes. So her eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little when she turned around and saw that it was actually Kirishima who had a tight hold on the guy's arm. She knew that Kirishima could be intense, but she'd never seen him glare in such a way. It wasn't like the kind of glare that he gave a villain. It was…

It was almost possessive and very much jealous.

"Hands off the lady," Kirishima warned the guy. "She clearly doesn't want to dance with you."

Uraraka raised her eyebrows.

"She looked free for the taking to me," the guy grumbled, pulling his hand out of Kirishima's grip.

"Yeah, well, she isn't," Kirishima snapped.

The guy put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, man." He swept a lazy leer up and down Uraraka's body that had her wrinkling her nose in distaste and then pushed his way through the crowd.

Kirishima folded his arms across his chest. "What an asshole."

Despite his clear aggravation, a smile touched Uraraka's lips and she poked him in the side. "Jealous?"

"That's my butt to rub up against," Kirishima responded. She giggled. He let out a sigh. "And Bakugou's, I guess."

"' _You guess'_ ," Uraraka mocked playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of which, I think this little incident damn near set Bakugou off," Kirishima said, inclining his head in Bakugou's direction where the blonde was practically seething. It had probably been better that Kirishima had come over so that Bakugou wouldn't have made a scene. He already kind of was, but only Deku, who was eyeing him warily a few feet away, seemed to notice. Kirishima leaned over to her so that he was close to her ear. "Why don't we get out of here before he explodes something?"

A pleasant tingle ran all the way up Uraraka's spine. "Mm, yeah, I'd much prefer to have him do that at home."

Kirishima gave her a sharp, toothy grin. She was becoming much better at tossing out innuendos that threw the boys off, although they were still better at it than her. It wasn't her fault that she had a face that turned pink at the slightest hint of embarrassment.

They made their rounds at saying goodbye, which prompted other people to realize how late it was and decide to leave as well. Kaminari hugged her for what was longer than usual, practically hanging off her, but he slurred his thanks and kissed her sweetly on the cheek before Sero lifted the drunk birthday boy off of her. Sure, it probably looked a little suspicious that all three of them had decided to leave at the same time, but it wasn't like anyone was going to guess that the real reason was because they were all going to Bakugou's together.

Wow, her life really had taken a turn.

It was still warm and sticky outside from the summer heat, but that didn't stop the three of them from bumping into each other repeatedly once they were out of sight of the bar. With alcohol in his system and a night of lowkey debauchery, Bakugou was in a handsy mood apparently, tugging on her so that her hip bumped hard into him and laying a hand on the back of Kirishima's neck and holding onto it when the redhead teased him about something.

By the time they'd reached Bakugou's apartment and walked up the steps, Bakugou was crankily and possessively tugging on Kirishima, marking him with sloppy kisses, while Uraraka did her best to open the door while huddled and stuck in between them. Boy, was Bakugou impatient tonight. He was like that a lot of the time, but she had a feeling that this had been building up for hours.

Uraraka sighed as soon as she stepped inside. "Ugh, finally, proper air conditioning-" She let out a yelp when she was shoved against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt, just to startle her. The two boys were smirking at each other, hovering in front of her with their hands pressed against the wall on either side of her, and she narrowed her eyes at them. "What?"

"Fuck, she was bossy as hell tonight, wasn't she?" Bakugou said.

"Far too much," Kirishima agreed.

Her cheeks burned red. "Hey, hey, it's not my fault you two were acting like dolts!"

"Dancing around in that dress just trying to get me all worked up," Bakugou almost growled. "What do you say we hand out a little payback?"

Kirishima tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I was thinking more along the lines of a reward." He grinned at her. "But payback can work too."

Before Uraraka could even think to question them, Bakugou was kissing her, all aggression and passion like he did everything. She could sense the warmth radiating from him and his very specific smell of nitroglycerin as he pressed his entire body against hers. Feeling him already getting hard in his pants as he ground against her made her whimper into his mouth and lips quirked into a smirk against hers. It was enough to cause her toes to curl in her shoes. She grabbed his t-shirt tightly, as if to anchor herself because she wasn't sure if she'd float away or not.

Blindly, she reached out with her other hand until she connected with Kirishima, pulling him closer. She heard him chuckle, mumbling fondly about her being needy, and then he was at her side. Bakugou pulled back just enough to give Kirishima access to her neck and she shivered at the contact. Maybe she'd tensed up too much because he lifted his mouth to her ear, "Just relax, Uraraka." She nodded her head and he nibbled on her ear very gently. "If you want us to stop at any time…"

" _Fuck no_ ," Uraraka breathed out harshly.

Bakugou let out a sound that was half groan/half growl. "Goddamnit."

"Don't get him too excited so quick," Kirishima said with a laugh.

"You" - Bakugou snagged Kirishima by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a crushing kiss - "shut up." It only barely managed to keep the redhead from laughing, but he bit his lip when Bakugou pulled away and obediently stayed quiet. "You" - he turned his heated gaze back to Uraraka, who jumped a little - "bedroom."

Uraraka put her hands on his chest, smoothing his shirt as she slid them down to where his muscles formed that delicious V that drove her crazy whenever he walked around shirtless. He sucked in a hiss of breath as she slid her hands over those muscles. And then she pushed him away from her. "Now who's the bossy one?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and strode into the bedroom as confidently as she could, although her knees felt like they might wobble.

Having Bakugou's attention was one thing. It was intense and consuming. Having Kirishima's as well sent her heart fluttering into the clouds.

Once she entered the bedroom, she took off her heels, lifting her foot backwards so that she could undo each strap and then kicking them to the side. Bakugou came up from behind her, sliding his hands around her middle and nipping on her exposed neck, his hard body pressed against hers. She could've picked him out in pitch darkness from the natural heat that radiated from his hands and spread out over her body.

Humming pleasantly, Uraraka tilted her head back against him and murmured, "You're going to leave visible marks if you keep doing that."

"Don't care," Bakugou grumbled, his hot breath puffing against her skin, intensifying the way he sucked, kissed, and bit up and down her neck. His hands ran up her side, sliding over her breasts. Even with her dress and bra still on, when he began to rub his thumb over her nipples, her breath stuttered and she wiggled back against him, unable to stand still.

"I think a button was pressed at the bar," Kirishima told her as he came around front, his eyes bright with both mischief and desire. It still sent a thrill down up her spine whenever he looked at her like that. She'd seen him give that look to Bakugou before and realized after they'd gotten together that Bakugou had been giving her that look already, but now it was on her and it made her feel really good. "He's gotta make sure no one thinks you're 'free for the taking' anymore."

Bakugou slid his hands down to her hips, squeezing them tight enough just shy of leaving marks. "You're ours, damnit."

 _Ours._ Just hearing that word made Uraraka feel like she might glow.

Kirishima stepped up to her, reaching to put his hands on Bakugou's hips and jerk them both towards him so that she was pressed in between both of them. He cupped her face, his fingers digging into her hair, and leaned in to kiss her sweetly at first. The moment her hands slid under his shirt and her short nails began to graze over the muscles of his chest, he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping in between her lips. She tugged on his shirt insistently until he got the picture and he pulled away just long enough to take his shirt off.

"Much better," Uraraka sighed.

"I'm beginning to think you only like me for my body," Kirishima teased.

"Not true," Uraraka said, "I'm just not used to you wearing a shirt." Behind her, Bakugou snorted as he started to unzip her dress and press hot kisses down her spine. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Kirishima's pants and tugged him forward. "Now get back here."

As Kirishima kissed her fiercely, Bakugou pulled on her arms, forcing her to let go of Kirishima's pants, so that he could slide her dress completely off. It pooled at her feet, leaving her entirely exposed. At first there was a burst of cool air and then warmth from the closeness the guys' bodies. Uraraka only felt a few seconds worth of self-consciousness before she heard Bakugou practically growl as he played with the edges of her lacy, black underwear, causing her to blush.

Kirishima let out a whistle. "Damn, Bakugou, you weren't lying about this little ensemble."

"Okay, that's it," Uraraka said, stopping both of them with hands on their chests. "Things are feeling a little uneven here." Kirishima was bare-chested, but Bakugou hadn't even bothered with his shoes. He was still fully clothed and she was not about that. She turned around, pressing back into Kirishima, and reached up to hold Bakugou's face and pull him down for a kiss. When she bit his bottom lip, he had reacted immediately, practically snapping his hips into hers. "Now get your shirt and pants off and get over on that bed."

Bakugou stared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ordering him around was a tricky line that she'd learn to walk over the past year. He liked being pushed as long as he could push back. "You think you're in charge here?"

With Kirishima's chin propped on top of her head and his arms wrapped around her, his fingers creating circles over her skin, Uraraka ran a finger down Bakugou's jaw. "That's entirely up to you." She smiled, her heart hammering in her chest as she acted on a moment of boldness. "You can always try to take back control when I'm on top of you."

His red eyes heated with promise, Bakugou swaggered backwards to the bed, peeling his shirt off over his head and throwing it to the side. He undid his pants, shoved them down, and kicked out of them, all while never taking his eyes off of hers, already in a game of dominance. She knew how much he liked going down on her. According to some of her girl friends, many guys didn't. Maybe they found it too submissive or demeaning.

Not to Bakugou though. Oh no, he enjoyed making her cry out and whimper and shake with just his tongue and fingers. It was a matter of pride for him. She had shyly told him that she'd never gotten off that way before and he had taken it as a challenge to take her over the edge at least three times that night. After that last orgasm, she had been too tired to actually have sex, but he hadn't minded at all. She could still remember that smug look on his face as he'd rested his chin on her stomach and stared up at her.

Kirishima let her go and she made her way to the bed and Bakugou. He sat down at the foot, placing his hand on top of her hips. She tried not to let out an involuntary giggle or squirm as Kirishima hooked his fingers in her underwear and slowly slid it down to her ankles for her to step out of it. Even though she felt exposed, Bakugou's eyes never left hers and she was breathless. However, when Kirishima gently bit her butt, she squeaked and jumped in Bakugou's hands, whipping her head back to look at him.

Despite making her react so wildly, Kirishima did not look an ounce guilty. "You think I'm gonna get close to that ass and not do something?"

"Oh my god," Uraraka huffed, putting a hand on Bakugou's chest and pushing.

His eyes hungry with desire, Bakugou did as he was told and laid down on the bed, scooting further back onto it. Taking a breath, Uraraka crawled onto it, but before she could get in position, he grabbed her and pulled her over top of him, causing her to gasp. He was so eager, so demanding, but most importantly, so impatient. Even though the room was dark, she could see his face and his pupils were blown wide.

She ran her fingers through his hair appreciatively. "If you need air-"

"Stop talking," Bakugou ordered as he hoisted her over his face.

The second his tongue connected with her, she almost jumped, but his grip on her tightened and he held her down. There were definitely going to be marks on her hips come morning. She eased herself further down on him, forcing herself to relax, but Bakugou was relentless when it came to eating her out. If she didn't grip the headboard of his bed and keep pressure on her knees, she wasn't sure if he'd be able to breathe at all. He licked and sucked noisily in an aggressive manner, dragging every sound out of her. She whimpered and gasped as she arched her back forward and grasped the headboard tighter. Her hips rocked involuntarily as his tongue darted inside of her and he growled underneath her.

Waving a hand, Uraraka urged Kirishima forward. She knew that he was waiting for her to get close or to even get off, but she was as impatient as Bakugou these days. The orgasm wasn't the point anymore. She'd get there eventually. What she truly wanted was for all of them to be involved and she knew that Kirishima had been waiting to get more than a taste of Bakugou.

The bed dipped as Kirishima crawled onto it, although Uraraka could barely register it as Bakugou sucked at her eagerly. Her whole body was near shaking as she threw her head back so that she could meet Kirishima with a crushing kiss. She whimpered into his mouth as Bakugou hit a particularly sensitive spot and she felt the redhead grin against her lips before he pulled away. The bed swayed again as Kirishima moved towards and she could feel Bakugou squirming underneath her in anticipation. He paused in his ministrations on her to pant, his breath hot against her most sensitive skin, and he dug his fingers into her skin again.

The moment Kirishima's hand freed Bakugou's dick from the confines of his boxers and began to pump him, he jerked and his nose bumped up against her. Even though he was off rhythm, Uraraka didn't care, not when she could hear Kirishima going down on him behind her. Bakugou swallowed and tried to keep up, but she could feel every time a certain note was hit. He gripped her in frustration, licking enthusiastically, but then Kirishima would do something that Bakugou particularly liked and he'd stop to pant against her, which sent her reeling from an entirely different sensation. His entire body went taut underneath her as he tried to stay in control.

"Fuck," Bakugou hissed and she knew that they had him losing his mind. He was trying so hard to focus on her, but his body was reacting in a different way. With Uraraka hovering over his face and Kirishima in between his legs focusing on his dick, he was having a difficult time.

She didn't mind though. Every time he licked up her slit in an attempt to regain his focus, she'd gasp and wiggle against him. She took her hands off the headboard, putting on on his head and leaning back to reach with the other so that she could dig her fingers into Kirishima's hair. Feeling him bob up and down as Bakugou jerked his hips and tried to pump into her with his tongue had her making all sorts of breathy sounds.

She could tell that Bakugou was trying to focus as hard as he could on her, but Kirishima was doing a damn good job at distracting him. Her walls tightened and caused her to tremble and whimper as she dangled on the edge of an orgasm. Growling in determination, he poured all of his concentration into her and she followed, feeling slick as she practically rode his face. As soon as she tumbled over the edge and her orgasm crashed into her, she let out a loud moan and Bakugou dug his fingers into her skin to hold her against him. Later, she would be embarrassed by all the sounds that she made now, seeing as how she was very noisy, but Bakugou encouraged it, making sounds of his own.

Even as her orgasm faded, Bakugou continued to chase it with his tongue, as if he could bring it back. She had no doubt of his skill. Slumped on top of him, Uraraka's legs shook as she kept herself from falling completely on him. He had to breathe, after all. His hips jerked, having not been let go of yet by Kirishima. Abruptly, Bakugou pushed on her hard and she let out a tiny yelp as she toppled over, nearly falling off the bed, but he had a hold of her and made sure she didn't.

Uraraka blinked. "Wha-?"

"Stop," Bakugou growled as he sat up and shoved on Kirishima. "You gotta fucking stop."

Kirishima pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why? Was it not-?"

"Because I'm not ready to be done yet, you dumbass," Bakugou interrupted, somehow making the insulting word sound like a term of endearment or as close as he could to saying one. Both she and Kirishima had learned to tell the difference between them. Right now, he said it so that he wouldn't look like a total sap or out of control. He had to take some sort of semblance of it when Kirishima nearly brought him to the brink. He narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell are your pants still on anyways?"

"Good question," Kirishima replied with a laugh before he stood up and shimmied out of his pants.

"Now," Bakugou said, sliding a palm over Uraraka's bra and effectively taking back the control over the situation as she shivered from the contact, "take that off."

While Bakugou leaned over to grab a condom out of his nightstand, Uraraka didn't wait to be told twice to do as she was asked. Well, told. The difference was that she could have said no and he wouldn't have pushed it. Sitting up on her knees on the bed, she reached around her back and undid her bra. She shyly shrugged it off, using her arms to halfway cover herself up. She couldn't understand how she could get shy about this when she'd just been riding Bakugou's face.

Kirishima noticed though and sat next to her on the bed, putting his hands on her forearms and gently pulling them away from her chest. "Hey, don't worry, okay?" He gave her a bright grin. "You're beautiful."

"Fucking hot is more like it," Bakugou added, thoughtful as ever, as he laid on his back to roll the condom on.

He rolled his eyes, but Kirishima kissed her as he slid his palms over her breasts. She sighed into him, but then moaned as he squeezed and kneaded them. "He's right, you know," he said in between kisses. She could taste Bakugou on his tongue. "Gods, I'll never get over how perfect these are." When he dropped his head to suck on her nipples, she let out a gasp. The action sent a shock right to her core. As if she wasn't wet already, she was left squirming and clawing at him, her head tilted back as she breathed heavily.

"Okay, enough with the games," Bakugou said, tugging on Uraraka and pulling her towards him. Kirishima was forced to pull his mouth away from her and he gave a cute pout that had her giggling.

She could tell exactly what Bakugou wanted by the way he was pulling on her. Leaning forward, she put her hands on the bed, leaving her butt exposed him. After her being on top, he'd want to feel more dominant. This wasn't her favorite position, but there was something about it that turned her into a puddle anyways. Maybe it was because of the way Bakugou took control, how he'd hover behind her and grip her hips as he pushed into her. There were a lot of little things that Uraraka had learned that she found hot about him, but the way he dominated everyone and everything always got her, especially in the bedroom.

(And okay, sometimes in the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom. Wherever he could get his hands on them honestly.)

With Bakugou's hands on her hips, Uraraka raised her right hand and waved at Kirishima. He moved to slid under her, face level with hers, when she bit her lip and wagged her finger in a circle. He raised his eyebrows at the implication, asking her with his eyes if she was sure. She was and nodded her head. Despite the fact that she'd been with both of them, she'd had yet to…

She'd gone down on Bakugou before, but never Kirishima. The whole thing still made her nervous. She knew that she was still learning and Bakugou had assured her that she was just fine (getting off was a clear decider), but she wanted to make them feel good and she had a feeling that Kirishima was better. Somehow, that had translated into her being hesitant into going down on him, in case he'd figure out what she was doing wrong.

Tonight was a night to be brave and Uraraka was feeling dangerously bold.

As soon as Kirishima was positioned underneath her, she put her hand back on the mattress and arched her back to give Bakugou better access. Shaky breaths were ripped out of her as Kirishima palmed her breast with one hand and slid the other down her stomach, over her hip, until he was reaching back to grip one of Bakugou's thighs. As Bakugou lined up with her, she pulled Kirishima free from his boxers and a low, appreciative groan rumbled out of him when she gripped him and began to pump. He was about the same size as Bakugou, although maybe a little thicker, but just as hard now.

"You ready?" Bakugou asked, one hand gripping her thigh while the other rested on the small of her back.

Uraraka looked back to briefly connect eyes with him (gods, he looked so hot towering over her) and nodded her head. "Mmhm." His grip on her tightened and then he was sliding into her the same time she took Kirishima into her mouth. She moaned around his dick, a muffled "oh gods" slipping from her. She had to pause for a moment as her body grew accustomed to Bakugou inside of her.

Kirishima twisted his head so that he could press a kiss to her thigh. "Shit, Ochako, your mouth is so hot."

Just hearing him swear and say her first name was enough to encourage her further and she started to suck on him in earnest as Bakugou pulled out and slammed into her harder. It nearly made her gag on Kirishima, but just as Bakugou had been determined to get her off while Kirishima had been going down on him, she made it a point to focus on the task at hand until he was making noises as well. He was trying really had not to buck into her mouth, but when she took him all the way and slowly licked up from the base to the tip, he couldn't stop himself.

Bakugou was not making it easy for her though. He fucked her relentlessly, pumping in and out of her like he needed it to live. "Fucking hell, look at you take him. Do you like that? Like being ours?" For as much as he kept quiet and was private, when he got really into it, he liked to talk dirty. It went straight to Uraraka's core every damn time. She whimpered and nodded her head as she continued to bob up and down even more enthusiastically. "Gonna get us off at the same time like the good girl you are. Fuck. I wanna hear you scream."

The second Kirishima moved his hand from her breasts to start rubbing against her clit, she almost did. Uraraka had to pull her mouth off of him and rest her face against his leg as cries were shaken out of her. She wanted to get Kirishima off - she really did - but she couldn't stay focused enough for her life. Bakugou's had been bringing her right to the edge, sweat slick on both of their bodies and the angle wonderful, but Kirishima's added touch was driving her crazy.

"I'm gonna-" Uraraka bit her lip. She tried so hard not to talk during sex, but her brain wasn't exactly thinking straight right now. She tried to pump Kirishima a few more, but then Bakugou was leaning over her, one hand gripping the headrest to hold himself up while he pinched her nipples with the other.

"What's that?" Bakugou's voice was hot in her ear. He began to slow down, pulling out of her almost all the way and then sliding back into her at a delicious and painful speed. "What do you want?"

"I'm so close!" Uraraka whined.

"You've gotta be nice," Bakugou teased.

Uraraka thought she might cry or lose her mind if he kept this up while Kirishima lazily thumbed her clit. "You're being mean!" She shoved her butt back and forth so that his dick slid in and out of her, but it wasn't nearly the best or friction that she wanted. "P-please, Katsuki. Please."

"Please what?" Bakugou had never sounded more smug and that included after taking down a villain.

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face against Kirishima's thigh, still holding onto his dick. Judging from the way he was panting heavily, he was turned on just as much as her by Bakugou's commanding behavior. "Please get me off, Katsuki."

"I think I can do that," Bakugou replied, squeezing her and then straightening back up. When he slammed into her again, she yelped, but then started moaning as he continued the hard and fast pace. She wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the night at this point, which was probably his goal. In less than a minute, she could feel her walls tightening around him and she squeezed her muscles as Kirishima thumbed her. Every time Bakugou rammed into her hard enough to jerk her forward, she cried out a little. She had to rest on her forearms, her chest against Kirishima's slick abs, unable to hold herself completely. "Don't you dare fucking hold back."

Hell, Uraraka didn't think she could've done so even she'd wanted to. The second her orgasm hit, she cried out, "Oh my god!" and followed it with a string of unintelligible mixture of swears, both their names, and praises. Her entire body shook as the orgasm wracked every inch of her. It was one of the strongest she could remember having. Bakugou must have thought the same thing because he was swearing very emphatically and then moaning as he followed her with his own orgasm. He continued to fuck her through them both until Uraraka was slumped on top of Kirishima and he was shaking over her.

Bakugou slowly pulled out of her, as if unwilling to part from her, and rubbed her butt almost fondly. Underneath her, Kirishima propped himself up and gave her slit a gentle lick that nearly made her cry out all over again. She could barely breathe. She felt so sensitive right now that his tongue almost shoved her over the edge again. He plopped back down on the bed and both of them let out a much needed breath.

Far beyond any sense of modesty, as soon as the boys let go of her, she flopped onto her side in an unceremonious manner. "I'm sorry," she panted. At the foot of the bed, Bakugou was getting rid of the condom. She closed her eyes and reached out to touch Kirishima. "I didn't-"

Kirishima let out a throaty laugh, very much affected by what had happened just inches above him. "I could barely concentrate during that." He moved a hand down to grip himself and tugged a few times. "I'm fucking right there anyways."

"I don't think so," Bakugou snapped, crawling over top Uraraka to smack Kirishima's hand. She protested a little, already too hot after getting fucked silly, but didn't do anything but touch him. He wasn't lying fully on top of her, but she was caged in by his legs and arm. "That's mine."

"Someone's greedy," Kirishima said, but then his breath was taken away as Bakugou pumped him. Uraraka couldn't help but smile at the little breathy noises he made. She ran her fingers up and down his thighs, her nails grazing his skin delicately. He hadn't been lying about being close. Thirty seconds later, Kirishima was coming undone, quieter than Uraraka and Bakugou. He held a hand partially over Bakugou's and himself to keep the mess to a minimum. Once he came down from his high, he sunk in the bed and Bakugou lifted himself to sit up straight and run a clean hand through his sweaty hair.

"You good?" Uraraka asked, the smile still on her face.

"Understatement of the year," Kirishima managed to say as he gasped for air. "I've been thinking about this all night. Ever since Bakugou sent that snap of you bending over in your underwear."

Uraraka's face turned pink and she sat up to slap Bakugou on the thigh. "You ass!"

" _Your_ ass," Bakugou corrected shamelessly, "is a work of art. I had to share." He crawled off the bed and picked up his t-shirt so that he could clean himself off and then tossed it over to Kirishima, who was sitting up and looking like he was in a daze. His red hair was sticking up everywhere. Uraraka knew that she didn't look much better. She looked, well, as if she'd been thoroughly fucked. "It's fucking hot in here. I need to up the a/c."

With that thought, Bakugou strode out of the bedroom, completely naked. Uraraka shook her head to herself. The moment over, she was starting to realize just how naked she was. Despite the fact that she had been very much intimate with them minutes ago, she was already thinking about clothes she could put on, despite the fact that she was still hot. As if reading her mind, Kirishima hung over the foot of the bed to grab his shirt and handed it to her. She gave him a grateful look and then slipped it over her head. It was soft and smelled like him, hanging on her loosely.

After finding his boxers and putting them back on, Kirishima laid back on the bed, propped up on the pillows and wiggled a hand until she laid down to curl up next to her, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. She felt protected and safe. If anyone had told her that she could feel like this after having sex, she would have been confused. She'd never felt so at ease with any guy before like she did with Bakugou and Kirishima. They helped make her feel like more - not just when she was with them, but when she was herself too, as a person and a hero. She hoped that all her friends could feel this way one day.

"Sorry I kept getting distracted," Uraraka told him. "I barely did anything for you."

"That's definitely not true," Kirishima said. "Besides, I didn't even get the chance to be inside of you at all." Uraraka blushed and buried her face into him. "Bakugou hogged you all night. Greedy bastard."

"He just missed us," Uraraka pointed out. He had a funny way of showing it. She and Kirishima could say that they missed each other, but Bakugou liked to show it. He was more of a show don't tell sort of person and always had been. Neither of them were complaining.

Kirishima kissed the top of her head. "Next time then. He can take the backseat. I'll take control."

Uraraka giggled, but couldn't deny that the prospect sounded delicious. "I don't know how he'll feel about that."

"I'm sure he'll manage," Kirishima chuckled.

"Manage what?" Bakugou demanded as he walked back into the room. "Scoot."

Kirishima and Uraraka glanced at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time, but then parted, scooting to their respective sides of the bed, so that Bakugou could crawl in between them. They all had their turns sleeping in different positions on the bed, but he preferred to be in the middle the most. Not that he would ever admit to liking both of them cuddle up against him. He insisted that it was because he'd have the most space that way. They let him believe that.

Uraraka settled in her spot on the bed, smiling to herself. A few months ago, she had spent her nights either at work or home alone in her bed. Outside of villain takedowns, the most action she got was from her vibrator. Since they'd started to become intimate with each other, she hadn't used it since, although she had a sneaking suspicion that Bakugou would definitely use it against her should he find it. She didn't know whether to be scared or aroused by that. They didn't do this every night, sometimes choosing to just sleep, but she felt totally sated right now.

Her brain was fuzzy as sleep demanded to take over after the workout. Rolling onto her side, she slid an arm over Bakugou's chest so that she could touch Kirishima's arm, but then Bakugou squirmed against her and complained, "You're so sweaty. We should've taken showers after this."

"Not now, too tired," Uraraka mumbled against him, closing her eyes. "We'll do it in the morning."

She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Bakugou was smirking. "Count on it."

"Go to sleep, King Explosion Murder," Uraraka told him, poking him in the side.

"Bossy."

Kirishima snorted. "As if that wasn't your biggest turn on concerning her."

Yeah, this was a good life. Sometimes strange, sometimes stressful, sometimes confusing. But absolutely wonderful and right too. The three of them fit together like pieces to a puzzle that she hadn't even known needed solving. She didn't know what the future held for them, especially when they started to tell everyone about their relationship, but she couldn't wait to experience more with them, her boys.


End file.
